No sé oneshot
by may95
Summary: oneshot. Kari corre un día de lluvia hacia casa de Tk, llorando... ¿Qué le pasa?


- No sé.

- ¿No sabes? – El rubio de ojos verdes, como siempre, insistía en averiguar que era lo que le pasaba a su amiga, porque no era más que eso, su amiga. Eso le dolía mucho, pero le dolía mucho más verla como la veía, por culpa de un chico que no la merecía, nunca lo hizo, pero ella lo amaba. Ese pequeño detalle era lo que durante tanto tiempo le había impedido desfigurar para siempre la cara de aquel tipo.

- No sé por qué lo hace. – atinó a decir la castaña, que lloriqueaba en el hombro del rubio.

- ¿Por qué sigues con él entonces? – Éste la abrazaba, muy fuerte. Odiaba sin duda alguna a aquel tipo que hacía sufrir de esa forma, pero desde el fondo, le gustaba que las cosas entre ella y él fueran así, de esa forma la tenía a ella, la persona de la que siempre estuvo enamorado entre sus brazos.

- Le quiero. – Se limpió ella misma las lágrimas, con las mangas de la larga camiseta de chico que llevaba puesta.

Esa tarde llovía como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. La castaña había corrido por las húmedas calles, sintiendo cada gota de lluvia caer por su cara, para poder llegar a la casa del rubio, que, aunque estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para llegar andando en menos de cinco minutos, a ella, esos cinco minutos le parecieron horas. Llegó empapada a la casa del rubio. Sin pedir permiso alguno, pues estaba acostumbrada a sentir que esa casa era como la suya, caminó sin dedicarle siquiera palabra al chico y agarró de su armario la primera sudadera que encontró. Se deshizo de la ropa mojada, sin importarle que el rubio estuviera mirando, sentado desde su cama y se puso la sudadera con la mayor naturalidad del mundo. Seguido de eso se lanzó sobre el chico y lo abrazó. Escondió la cara en su pecho y lloró, lloró hasta sentirse relajada.

El rubio no comprendía como, Hikari Yagami, se había dejado seducir por tal hombre, y todavía era más increíble que se hubiera dejado engañar, como lo estaba haciendo.

Momentos como ese, tardes como esa, se habían repetido varias veces desde que la chica empezó la relación con su actual novio.

Era nuevo en la ciudad. No conocía a nadie, tampoco tenía familia cerca. Eso le hacía demasiado sospechoso desde un principio, pero fue más sospechoso todavía el acercamiento que había demostrado hacia Hikari. Su mirada era oscura, podías perfectamente caer dentro de sus ojos y pensar que nunca más saldrías de ellos, a la par, que se veían hermosos. Kari, no pudo resistir a esos ojos. Tenía una sonrisa, que realmente podría hacer temblar patas arriba a cualquier chica, incluso a cualquier chico, pero de celos. Kari tampoco pudo resistir a su sonrisa.

Tenía el pelo lo suficientemente largo, como para agarrarselo con unas gomas y lo suficientemente corto como para que no le molestara el pelo ni lo más mínimo. Nadie, ni siquiera Kari, sabían de donde había venido y como era posible que, chico tan guapo, con tales rasgos y con envidiable cuerpo hubiera acabado, por casualidades de la vida, - o no tan casualidades- en la misma ciudad y en la misma preparatoria que ellos.

Ni las miradas celosas de las chicas, ni los comentarios de la gente, habían impedido a Hikari enamorarse de aquel chico.

El día que aquel chico se le declaró, el mundo se convirtió en un jardín lleno de flores y el cielo parecía ser más azul que nunca. Y todo iba bien, todo iba bien hasta que aquel muchacho comenzara a sentir celos de todo chico que se acercase a ella, incluso de algunas chicas. Lo cierto era que la controlaba. Le había hecho alejarse de todos sus amigos, dejandola completamente sola, lo único que le compensaba era los días que pasaba con él, besandose, hablando, diciendose "te quiero" y las tardes que, sin que él lo supiera, huía a casa de Tk, al que desde siempre había considerado como su mejor amigo.

Poco a poco, los celos fueron a peor y los simples gritos pasaron a ser leves golpes en la cara, en los brazos…

No se lo podía contar a nadie, ni siquiera a Tk, sólo podía esperar que la gente se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, al ver sus magulladuras, pero él no era tonto, no le pegaba de forma que dejara marca.

- ¿Qué te hace? – Seguía intentando descubrir TK.

- Celos – No quería hablar de más, se mordió la lengua. – Estoy celosa, habla con muchas chicas… - intentó reír, para hacer la mentira más real, no había nada que se le diera mejor que mentir. Él, se lo creyó.

Y como otros días hizo, sin poder haber confesado su dolor, su verdadero dolor, desapareció entre la noche. No quería llegar pronto a casa, no quería verle, no quería estar con él.

Se casaron, lo hicieron porque eran felices, tenían muchos planes de familia juntos, estuvieron muchos años juntos, todo para acabar así, cada uno a un lado de la cama y sólo cuando a él le apetecía, la hablaba, la besaba y si ella no correspondía, le pegaba, la violaba. Ella ya no le quería, lo supo esa misma noche, cuando de camino a casa, lo vio.

Estaba hablando con otra chica, la beso, se besaban. Kari corrió esta vez sin rumbo, quería desaparecer y eso hizo. Llegó a casa y agarró todos los botes de pastillas que encontró. Se las tomó todas.

Dejó una carta.

_**Pensé que me iba a morir de frustración**_

_**Me enfadaba por nada,…y me estaba volviendo loca.**_

_**Estaba tan cansada…como si siempre tuviera náuseas…**_

_**Me dolía tanto la cabeza que no podía parar de llorar.**_

_**Me convertí casi en esclava de mi mal temperamento y mis bajones.**_

_**Lloraba, Reía…lo suficiente como para volverme loca.**_

_**Empecé a perder la cabeza**_

_**De repente, como si hubiera sido electrocutada…De repente, me calmé**_

_**El Señor vino.**_

_**Él me da fuerzas, da fuerzas a mi estúpido yo**_

_**Me enseña fortaleza y me hace darme cuenta de las cosas que tengo cerca.**_

_**Me elevó cuando quise rendirme.**_

_**Y me dice que ahora todo está bien.**_

_**Yo estoy bien.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **_

**Bueno, no quería que esto acabara así, pero lo comencé a escribir hace un mes, que me dio la inspiración y cuando fui a terminarlo, se me fue… **

**Esta inspirado en la canción de la bella y la bestia, de porta. Sobre los malos tratos~ **

**No quería describirlo mucho, principalmente porque yo no lo he vivido… **

**Y aunque en el fic no le mencione, el chico, es inventado. No le quería poner un nombre… por si hay alguna semejanza con la realidad, no es un tema que me haga mucha gracia tocar, pero así salieron las cosas… u_u **

**Dejen reviews~ **


End file.
